How to be a seme
by Naniyani01
Summary: Misaki has yet to congradulate Usami Akihiko on his reward properly, so he decided to be a bold uke and plan a date for the both of them. he plans what they'll do outside but Usami is persistent on planning what they do...inside.
1. An uke's bold move

I'm Takahashi Misaki, age 22 , and right now I am running for my life. My lov-uhem, landlord is The Great Lord Usami Akihiko. Whatever he wants to do, he does it simply because he can. And right now he wants me to read a book. Not just any old book though. It's a BL novel! Now you know why I'm run-  
"GYAAA!" I screamed as I almost tripped, and suddenly felt a familiarly cold hand on my wrist.  
"Got you." Usagi said quietly as he smirked.  
D-don't get the wrong idea! My heart is only beating this fast because I nearly tripped! I think...

I sighed and looked up at Usagi who wasn't even trying to catch his breath after he was chasing me around the house for half an hour!  
"What's up with you? You're not out of breath!"  
"I wasn't running."  
Usagi dragged me to the couch and sat next to me  
(Like, space invading close)  
and spread his books out on the coffee table.  
"Which one do you want to read first?"  
"Uhm. Well its's like 10:30 so I'm just going to bed. I'll probably read The Kan while I'm at it! Ah~ Ijuuin Sensei is a wonderful author! You should read some of his books Usagi san. "  
I swear, my heart's going to explode! I love the maker of the best manga in all of Japan! The Kan! I can just feel myself sparkling!

When I turned around to go upstairs, my lips were captured yet again by Usagi. His hands are so cold but his mouth is warm. He always kisses so passionately an never fails to- Wait. Why am I getting so hypnotized?  
"Usagi san!" I said as I pushed him off me and started to head upstairs.  
I slammed the door behind me and pulled out the Kan. While I did that a BL novel fell off the shelf. (He has thousands of copies in each room) I decided to skip the Kan for now and looked around for the for the first book in the series and started to read.

I noticed that over time in the series, the manga gradually became happier... Something wonderful must have happened in Usami's life that made his writing less depressing.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*ﾟ*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *:.｡. oo .｡.:*  
I stood back, proud of the meal I made for Usa-Wait, what? No. Proud of the meal I made for breakfast! Why would I...  
"Good morning." Usagi said lowly, catching me by surprise. He started biting my ear and untying my apron.  
I let out a shaky sigh and a small moan before weakly trying to push him away.  
"C-can you just wait. I made breakfast. At least eat that first."  
Usagi chuckled "Oh so what you really meant was, 'Good morning koi, I made you breakfast. Eat that first so you can eat me later.'"  
I felt my face turn even redder. I finished taking my apron off and hung it up in the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Then I remembered I never really congratulated Usagi on getting his Naomori Award.  
"Usagi san! We're going on a date!" I said boldly.  
And he said ukes can't make the first move.  
Usagi looked up, surprised.  
"Really?" Usagi smirked.  
"Yep! For getting an award." Usagi chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Usagi finished his breakfast and put his dish in the sink. Then made his way to the couch but stopped and leaned on the counter in front of me.  
"Why are you watching me wash these dishes? Do you want to wash them?" Usagi leaned in closer.  
"No, I was just thinking about how much I love you... And all the things I would like to do to you right now."  
I could feel myself getting hot. Just imagining what he was planning on doing was enough to get me hard. Luckily I was done with the dishes.  
"Uh, I'm going to go upstairs now. If you're still hungry, you can warm up the leftovers from last night."  
Usagi got up and sat down on the couch reading a book while I made my way upstairs. In my room, I went through a plan for our date.  
"First we should go get crepes!" I thought to myself.  
"Oh, and maybe afterwards we can watch a movie, and then go on the big ferris wheel that has a view of the Tokyo Tower!" My mind started to run wild as I jotted things down on the list. The finish product was:  
1) Get crepes  
2) Take a walk in the park  
3) Go on the ferris wheel  
4) Walk home  
"So. When is this date you planned for us, Misaki?" Usagi's low voice made me jump.  
"Is tomorrow afternoon okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine, and you forgot number five.  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure I have everything dow- Oh! You're right, I forgot about the movie! Thanks Usagi san!"  
"The movie would be nice. But you forgot about what we do AFTER we get home."  
"Aa, Usagi san? I don't think you can plan things like that."  
Usagi took a pen and wrote down the number five, 'Get felt up in those places, thrust in this and that, screw my d*** in your tight a** until you, eat your p-'  
"Okay-Okay! That's enough violating thoughts for the both of us!" I snatched the pen from his hand.  
"What's wrong with wanting to do the things you love with the person you love?" Usagi whispered.  
（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────  
Usagi and I walked around the streets of Shibuya, enjoying all the stores and sidewalk shops. Then we stopped at the crepe stand.  
"Which one do you want, Usagi san?" I said, looking at the list. I looked up to find him smiling at me, and I blushed.  
"Wh-what? Just hurry up and pick one, Usagi san!"  
"Thank you. Misaki." Usagi turned to the crepe-maker.  
"I'll have one vanilla crepe and... What about you, Misaki?"  
"Vanilla with chocolate syrup, please." I said, blushing.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

We sat down in an empty park and ate our crepes while looking at the birds.  
"This is nice." I said, hoping to bring up some conversation.  
"Isn't it?" Usagi said. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk so I just watched the squirrels run up and down the trees.  
"So where to next, Misaki?" I looked at Usagi to see him finished with his crepe.  
"Oh! I'm very sorry, Usagi san, but I didn't get us tickets to a movie... I actually don't know what movie you'd like to see. I wish I would have asked you. To be honest, I was actually really excited. But instead of a movie we'll be going on that huge ferris wheel that has a view of the Tokyo Tower!" I said, my hands in the air. Suddenly I felt Usagi's large hands ruffling my hair.  
"You know, you're so cute without even trying."

"Wah! It's the Tokyo Tower!" I said to Usagi while looking out the window. The way the lights lit up the night sky was astonishing.  
"This view is so beautiful isn't it, Usagi san?" I looked over to Usagi sitting next to me to find him too looking out the window.  
"Yeah, it is..." I almost forgot about congratulating him. I quickly got up from my seat.  
"U-Usagi san?"  
"What is it, Misaki?" Usagi said, still looking out the window.  
"I started reading your books, even though they have so many words. But you are a very great author, actually. Even though I don't think I would read it as much as the Kan. But that's not the point. The point is... Congratulations for your Naomori Award!"  
Usagi started laughing.  
"What?!"  
"You really need to organize your thoughts before you speak, Misaki. But thank you." I sat back down, thinking I was forgetting to do something... Then I remembered.  
I wrapped my arms around Usagi's waist and leaned my head against his shoulder.  
"Misaki?"  
"Don't speak. It's too embarrassing."  
"You need to stop turning me on, Misaki." Usagi said, leaning over me and putting his lips on mine. I moaned as I kissed him back, feeling his tongue explore every inch of my mouth. He pulled back and softly bit my ear.  
"Misaki, when we get home, I am making love to you."  
I shivered as I imagined how he planned to mess me up all night.

We barely made it through the door when Usagi started hungrily attacking me.  
"U-Usagi san, can I do it this time?" I said as he licked my neck and moved his hands up my button down shirt.  
Usagi chuckled.  
"So, you finally decided to make the first move? Obviously I wouldn't want to pass on this opportunity." I took a deep breath while Usagi laid down on the floor.  
"Okay...here goes."  
I moved my legs so they could be at both his sides, then I started unbuttoning his shirt. I started planting kisses down his chest, earning a moan of satisfaction. When I got to his stomach I stopped, not really knowing what to do with his manhood.  
"Uh, what do you do next..." I thought to myself. Then I remembered what Usagi always does. I looked down to find him erect and slowly unbuckled his pants. I took his cock with both hands and licked the tip. The taste wasn't bad so I kept going. I moved my tongue up and down the length. Usagi moaned and sat up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just really need to attack you right now, Misaki, so bend over."  
I did as I was told and waited for the excitement as he pulled down my pants and put his fingers in my entrance. After a few moments he took them out. I moaned in protest but he soon put his cock in my entrance and started thrusting.  
"Haa... Usagi...san." Usagi chuckled and leaned over me, licking my back while sliding in and out, in and out. This was exhilarating.  
He suddenly stopped moving and took himself out. I looked back to see what was wrong.  
"Misaki, come here." Usagi said, patting his bare lap. I silently sat on top of him and moved both legs to either side of him.  
"I want you to move yourself, I can't always do it for you." Usagi said. He's stern at the weirdest of times...  
"U-uh.. Oh kay..." I said reluctantly as I moved my hips around to find where the tip of his cock was.  
"Nngh... haaa." I breathed as I put his large member in my entrance and started moving up and down. Slowly at first, and when I felt myself get the hang of it I went faster and faster, rubbing my own swollen cock.  
"Ah... You're doing a great job, Misaki."  
"Shut up!" I said. I was aware that I was riding Usagi at will, but that was the most embarrassing part.  
Usagi laughed at my demand. He started thrusting upwards with my pace, creating a slapping sound of skin against skin. Usagi moaned as he was close to his climax.  
"Misaki, can I... Come inside you?"  
"Huh? No!"  
It was already too late, i felt the warm liquid fill me on the inside. It was quite pleasurable actually, but I would never tell Usagi that. He took himself out of me and tried to get me to come by licking my member.  
"Nngh.." I moaned.  
His slurping and sucking sounds echoed in my ears. This was really embarrassing. I gently pulled his hair as I was close.  
"Usagi san, stop. I'm going to.. aahh! Mnnnhh..." I was left in a daze as Usagi sucked on me hard when I came. When I came back to Japan I realized there wasn't any come anywhere on the floor I looked at Usagi, confused to find that he swallowed it!  
"USAGI SAN! WHO DOES THAT? THAT STUFF'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" I yelled but Usagi didn't listen. Instead, he leaned forward and licked my neck.  
"Suki da." He whispered.  
"Shut up! Did you even hear me?"  
"Suki da." He said again.  
I would say it back, but I'm afraid that with that simple phrase I'll never be able to leave his side... Ever.


	2. It's not over

I'm Misaki Takahashi and right now, I'm being confessed to... No. Not by Usagi, but Ijuuin sensei. All I was doing was walking home from the store! I don't know what to do. Nii san, help me please!

"We'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon. Over dinner, okay?"  
"W-well I-I don't know a-about-"  
"It's okay," He said as he kissed my ear. "I'll see you later."  
I walked back to the apartment and opened the door. Usagi was reading a newspaper on the couch.  
"Ah! U-Usagi san! You're... Here!" Usagi looked up from his newspaper, confused.  
"I've been here...ever since you left."  
"Oh! Hehe, right..."  
I warily walked to the kitchen to make dinner.  
"I looked over at Usagi as I put a pot of water on the stove to find him eyeing me carefully.  
"Did something happen when you were at the store, Misaki?"  
"Huh? N-no...?" I said, while searching the grocery bags for the Udon and vegetables. I watched Usagi get up and I instantly knew what was coming.  
"Usagi san, before you do whatver you're about to do, I have to tell you something... Ijuuin sensei, he-"  
"Did he do anything to you? Misaki, just say the word and I'll-"  
"Usagi san!" Usagi is really kind but he can be really overprotective of what's 'his'.  
"It was just a-a...a ki-"  
Usagi's expression changed from concern to anger in a split second.  
"He _kissed_ you?" Usagi started walking over to the kitchen, putting his hands all over me. I shivered as his warm tongue licked my ear.  
"Maybe I should leave a lot of marks on you so everyone knows who you belong to." He whispered. I realized that with all our... Activities, Usagi never marked me once.  
"U-Usagi san..." I said, "Sorry, but the water's boiling."  
"Right," Usagi said, pulling away. "I'll see you later." Usagi kissed my cheek and walked upstairs.  
I put the vegetables in the pot and started to clean up the kitchen for dinner. 'See you later' huh? Usagi always decides things on his own. I walked up stairs to tell him dinner was almost ready.

I knocked on his office door.  
"Usagi san the f-" The door suddenly opened. I noticed that Usagi only had his undershirt on and was weraring his reading glasses, and of course, his tie. He looked so- ah, I'm getting hypnotized by him again.  
"So you came."  
"O-only to tell you dinner's almost ready." I said, blushing. Usagi chuckled and pulled me close. I unintentionally straightened his tie and ran my fingers over the edge of his buttondown shirt.  
"Just... If you want to eat something just go downstairs, okay? And you better finish your manuscript before Aikawa comes!" Usagi chuckled and walked back to his seat.  
I walked downstairs and heard a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" I said as I looked on the intercom to see who it was.  
"Oh, it's Aikawa san." I pressed the button to let her in.  
"A~! Good morning, Misaki kun! I brought you a gift. She held up a box of chocolates.  
"Waa, thank you so much, Aikawa san!" I walked to the coffee table to put them away.  
"Misaki, who's at the door?" Usagi said, walking downstairs. The moment Usagi spotted Aikawa he sprinted the other way.  
"Akihiko, I assume your manuscript is done, right?"  
Aikawa said, chasing him up the stairs.  
I made my way back to the kitchen and set up the table.  
About an hour later Usagi came down for dinner and Aikawa had her manuscript.  
"Aikawa san, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Oh, no thank you, Misaki kun. I have to get back to work!"  
And with that, she left.  
"Thank you for the food." Usagi said.  
"Thank you for the food." I said too. We both started eating when I remembered I had a date tomorrow that Usagi doesn't know about...  
"Uh, Usagi san. I hope you don't get mad when I say this, but I have to be somewhere tomorrow afternoon. So I can't have any other events tomorrow."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Uh, I don't think that's necessary, Usagi san."  
He looked up from his plate with anger and confusion.  
"Excuse me?"  
"S-sorry! So sorry, but I really don't think I needed to tell you because If I do, you won't listen to anything else I have to say, so." He looked down again.  
"Okay. Do whatever you want, then." I watched as he took his plate to his office.  
"Ah, Usagi san, you aren't eating at the table?" He didn't answer as I heard his office door slam shut.  
Feeling hurt, I finished my food and started washing the dishes.

It was the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep knowing Usagi was mad at me about something.  
I walked over to Usagi's bedroom and quietly opened the door. I stepped over all Usagi's playthings and teddy bears to get to the bed.  
I didn't notice a teddy bear right where I was about to step so I tripped with a huge crash and thud. Usagi groggily got up and looked around the room.  
"Ah, Usagi san! I'll try to clean this up in the morning." I said as I climbed into bed face to face with Usagi.  
"What are you doing, Misaki? You have your own bed you know." He said, turning the other way.  
"Usagi san. What's your problem? You keep dismissing me like that! I was worried because I knew you were mad at me about something. Is it about Ijuuin sensei's confession or tha-"  
"Wait. What confession? He _confessed_ to you?"  
"Oh. I didn't tell you that. But I didn't say anything implying my feelings were the same."  
"Like I said. Do whatever you want."  
"See there you go again with that!" I moved to the other side of the bed and straddled him. I could feel his member because I was only wearing Usagi's shirt that was way too big for him.  
"I am not moving until you tell me what your problem is, understand? I will NOT have you ignoring me again like that, you got that?"  
Usagi looked surprised for a second, then his eyes filled with lust.  
"Misaki, you need to get off of me."  
"No. Do you even _listen_ to me? Ever?"  
"I'm serious. If you value your life, then get off."  
I tightened the grip of my legs at Usagi's side.  
"Oh Misaki, now _you_ aren't listening to _me_." He chuckled.  
"Well just tell me why you're mad, _please_. Then I'll get off and you can go back to sleep. It's just that, I really hate myself for not knowing what makes you upset. If you'd just let me know then I woul-"  
"Okay, that's enough. If you move, or say another word, I'm going to take you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, do _you_ understand?"  
I shivered. Feeling that I had power over Usagi I decided to roll m  
"Tell me, what makes you mad, Usagi san?"  
"I hate it when you seduce me like that, Misaki." He said as he roughly pushed me down.  
"Well, I _had_ to! You wouldn't listen to me. Is this the _only_ way I could get through your thick skull?!" I said as I shoved a pillow in his face.  
"You talk about that mangaka all the time. Then you wouldn't tell me where you were going tomorrow. Now you're saying he kissed you. I was just worried you'd leave for good." He said as he moved the pillow away. He leaned in closer and I shut my eyes, yearning for what was coming next.  
"Misaki." He whispered with that low voice of his. "I love you." He said while he stuck his fingers inside of me.  
"Ahh...mmmmhh." I moaned.  
I relaxed a bit, wanting something bigger inside.  
"Misaki..." He groaned as he put it in.  
I was basking in pleasure and pain as Usagi shattered my heart to pieces with each slam of his cock. Still I needed more of him.  
"Nnghh. Usagi san... Can you go...faster?"  
Usagi started to laugh.  
"What's gotten into you, Misaki? You're so... Dirty." He whispered, licking my neck.  
"Baka Usagi! Stop...Ahhh. Talking!" I said as he increased his speed and I felt myself shudder as I reached my climax. It wasn't long before Usagi reached his.  
"Nnnhh... Misaki." He groaned as he rested his head on my chest.  
I pulled him tighter, knowing what he was going to say, and silently thanking him for that.  
"That was fast." Said Usagi.  
"I've _never_ had to seduce _anyone_ like that before! I felt all weird after."  
"So you're saying, 'Usagi san I wanted you to be the first person I ever seduced because you're just _that_ special!'  
"Shut up!" I said, laughing at his statement.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone who is reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it! This is my first time writing Fanfiction so over time I expect my writing to get better! ((ESPECIALLY the lemon scenes XD))


	3. Bonus Chapter- To cool off

To cool off.. ^_−

**A/N: **Helloooo, naniyani01 here! For those who like Angel Beats Yaoi, you should read my Otonashi x Naoi fanfic called 'Our Beginning' Its M Lemon coming very soon!  
((Maybe before I even publish this one \(O_o)ノ))  
Enjoy How to be a Seme until then though!  
ALSO THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER THIS CHAPTER! This is just a oneshot fic that I woke up at 3:47 to write... (_ _).｡o○  
RATED M for Mature Sexual content  
This story is based on a shizaya doujin I read SO IF YOU READ THAT ONE you can see the similarities a bit... I'm not sure if it's a crossover then... Oh well.  
Summary: It's summer and it's really hot in the Usami household because the a.c's broken. Misaki's eating a popsicle to cool off. The sex crazed Usagi gets turned on at the worst of times.

* * *

"Aah. It's so hot. Usagi san, did you call the repairmen yet?" Misaki said, walking to the freezer and resting his head in it, his eyes closed. "Yeah, they're coming tomorrow."  
I quietly walked over to him, ready to pounce.  
"Uh-uh Usagi san. It's too hot for that now."  
I smirked.  
"How'd you know I was coming?"  
"I kinda developed a keen sense of hearing since the first few times you snuck up on me and molested me..." He said, still resting on the freezer.  
"Sadly, you can't stay in the freezer. All the food will melt soon y'know." I breathed in his ear. I love how he shivers whenever I whisper to him.

Misaki sighed and grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and walked over to the couch. He was wearing a low v-neck shirt with capris. His pale, soft looking skin made him all the more irrisistable.  
'Just wait Akihiko, you'll get your chance whether he likes it or not.' I told myself.

I watched as his soft pink tongue licked the slowly melting popsicle.  
He rested his head on the back of the couch, fanning himself, face flushed bright red.  
"Stop seducing me, Misaki."  
His head jerked foward.  
"Eh? I'm not trying to, Usagi san! Read a book or something, let me rest. _Please_."  
"I'm sorry, I can't." I said, walking to the couch where he was.

"It's too hot! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"If it were cooler would you be okay with it?" I said, slowly pushing him down so his head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"... Yes. You're done now, right?"  
I laughed. He really thought I would stop here.  
"I'll help you cool off then." I moved his legs so they rested on mine, then took the popsicle out of his wet mouth and pulled down his pants. I started to stroke his erect cock with it, smirking as he squirmed in satisfaction.

"Does this help?" I asked.  
He nodded in reply, mouth and eyes shut tightly trying not to let out a sound.  
The popsicle wasn't even half gone, so I continued to tease Misaki with it, spreading it all over his pale chest.  
I then traced the popsicle up and down his thighs until I reached his sweet, seductive opening. I wasted no time putting the medium sized frozen treat up his entrance. Misaki gasped at the abruptness.  
"Mmmh... Usagi... San, that's cold!"  
I chuckled, slowly moving it in and out.  
"So you don't feel hot anymore?" He shook his head.  
"So I can continue." He furiously shook his head.  
"I wasn't asking you, Misaki. You told me if it were cooler you would be okay with this." I said as I was thrusting the popsicle in his sweet spot.  
"Ugh. What... Nnh.. Ever."

I pushed the treat into his sweet spot, earning a scream of pleasure.  
After a few minutes of moaning and thrusting, I pulled out the popsicle, only to find the stick.  
"I think it melted." I said dissappointedly. I suddenly got an idea.  
I bent over and stuck my tongue in his entrance.

"Aahh. Usagi san!"  
He tasted so good. I swirled my tongue around for more.  
"Nnn...hhh. Usagi san, I'm close." He said, his eyes half open.  
I licked his member which also tasted sweet.  
It was so good I deep throated the member as he came, swallowing his come.

Misaki turned his head to the side, panting. I laid on top of him before asking,  
"Do you want another popsicle, Misaki."  
Of course his reply was a pillow smacking me in the face.  
"NO! I'm perfectly cooled of, thank you very much!"

* * *

**A/N: **I really hate having you wait for the story, but hopefully this makes up for it! Please R&R, People are reading this fic but not reviewing. So I dunno if you liked it or what I need to do better!


	4. How to be a seme - Chapter four

How to be a seme

**A/N:** I'm so speechless at the people who are following and reviewing! It really helps my writing since I feel encouraged!

I was thinking of doing a Shikizaya or Shizaya fanfic. So that may be out soon!

* * *

The next day...

The doorbell rang as I was sipping my cup of tea, thinking about Usagi while he's at work like I always do. He doesn't know that I do that and will he ever? Hell no.

I walked over to the intercom and pressed the microphone button.  
"Yes?"  
"It's me." Said an oh so familiar voice.  
"I-Ijuuin... Sensei? Why are you here?" I asked nervously. If Usagi EVER found out he was here he'd get all possessive amd jealous amd demanding and take me to the bathroom and... I shivered, coming back to Earth.  
He's just so annoying!  
"I'm here to pick you up. Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

I looked at the clock. Usagi won't be back from his meeting until later tonight.  
"Okay, I'll be right there." I said, grabbing my coat and heading out the door.

"So uh, where are we going?" I said as I walked down the steps of the building.  
"To dinner. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah, yeah! I love dinners!"  
"You're gonna love it! I got reservations at this really nice restaurant!"

We got into the car and Ijuuin sensei started it.  
I was having trouble with my seatbelt for a minute when all of a sudden, Ijuuin sensei moved his face unbearably close to mine. To a normal passerby it would look like he was leaning in for a kiss.  
I felt my face getting hot.  
"Let me help you with that."  
He said putting his arms around me unnessisarily, trying to grab the belt.  
"There you go!" He said after he buckled my seatbelt, and kossed my cheek lightly.  
I gasped in surprise.  
"W-Wh-What was t-that f-for?"  
He laughed.  
"You're so cute, Misaki."  
He said as he started driving down the road.  
I looked out the window, hoping this would be over real soon.  
******

"So. How is Usami san doing?"  
"Uh he's doing great!"  
"I love you."  
"I-I.."  
"Love you too? I know," he said.  
"I'm sorry, Usagi san.. He..."  
"Forget about him. Choose me. You obviously admire me more, right?"  
"Well, the thing is... I really do love Usagi san so I can't accept you. I'm sorry. B-But don't get me wrong, I love you."  
His eyes widened.  
"As an author. You know how I deeply admire The Kan. But I don't love you the way I love Usagi san. I'm very sorry."  
I said, getting up from my seat.  
"I'm leaving." I said with a short bow.  
"Wait. You're not going to go without drinking, are you?" He said, gesturing to the bar across the room.  
"S-sorry, I will. I don't want your money to go to waste."  
We walked over to the bar and sat down on its comfortable red velvet seats.  
Ijuuin ordered some drinks for us that I've never heard of.  
"Here." He slid me the glass with an unreadable expression.  
"Aren't you going to drink, sensei?" I asked, taking a sip.  
"No, remember I'm driving!"  
"Wow, this is good!" I said, taking another sip.  
"Haha, want another?" He asked.  
"Mmh. Sure." I said, downing the drink.  
He passed me another glass and I quickly drank it again.  
It was sugary with a lemon and strawberry taste. Ah... Heaven!  
-

"Wahh, I'm so dizzy!" I said as we walked out the restaurant. I almost fell but Ijuuin caught me.  
"Be careful, Misaki. Can you walk okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fi- ahh!" I said, clutching at his suit.  
"Sorry, I feel really dizzy. What was in that drink? It's really... Strong. Nnngh." I moaned, my head was spinning and I could barely stand but at the same time, I felt great.  
"Sorry It's a little late. I kinda lost track of time."  
"What time is it?"  
"10:30."  
I sobered up a little.  
"WHA? I need to get back home!" I said, practically dragging Ijuuin to the car.  
"Misaki, slow down!" He said.  
"Oh shit! He's gonna be so mad when he realizes I'm not home! And that I'm with... _you_! Oh shit shit shit!"  
We finally reached the car after what seemed like forever.  
I hopped in and quickly close the door.  
"Please hurry!" I yelled nervously.  
"Do you really fear him that much?" He said as he sped down the road.  
"Oh you don't know the half of it."  
If the man even gets a little provoked, he drags me to his bed and fucks me sensless.  
Imagine what'll happen if he's jealous AND angry at the same time. I mentally shivered.  
As I drowned in my thoughts, I unconciously became drunk again.  
-

"Mi~sa~ki. Wake up, we're here!" Ijuuin's soothing voice woke me up. I don't even remember going to sleep.  
"Nnh..." I said groggily.  
"Oh! Usagi san!"  
I got out of the car and ran up to the building before I typed the code in.  
When I got in Ijuuin stopped me.  
"Sorry, I can't walk you all the way up. You know how Akihiko is... So this is it. Good night, Misaki." He whispered the last phrase.  
"Uh.. Yeah." I said as I dizzily walked over to the elevator.  
I pressed the number and waited.

"I'm ho~me." I said, tiredly opening the door.  
"Where were you?"  
"Ah? Usagi san, when did you get here?" I said, taking a step back. I hoped he wouldn't know about Ijuuin and I.  
"Since nine. Do you know what time it is, Misaki?"  
"T-ten... I'm sorry, I thought you would be home later so I just whent out."  
"Oh okay. So what did you do?"  
"Nggh! Uh. Haha... Stuff."  
"Like going out to dinner?"  
"Eh? H-how.. Did you know?  
He whipped out his iPhone and looked at it admiringly.  
"Did you know there's a little voice assistant that can tell me where you are if I ask?"  
Damn those new American phones...  
"Of course you wouldn't just go out to a fancy dinner alone! Who were you with?"  
I looked down nervously.  
"I-Ijuuin sensei..."  
"Oh what a surprise." He said, still looking at his phone, twirling it in his hand.

I looked at him, confused. Usually he's look scary but he seems.. Calm. This isn't normal. He probably has something up his sleeve.  
"P-please don't be mad." I said, hoping to evoke some jealous feeling out of him.  
"I'm not. I was just really upset when you didn't greet me when I got home. You'll have to make up for it.

I knew it.

So now here I am... In the bath. Half drunk. With Usagi.  
Hopefully the odds aren't against me and I can get out of this untouched.  
I looked over to Usagi with my attempt at a glare.  
He was just smiling as big as that time he got that robot teddy bear from his cousin.

I suddenly got dizzy again, falling onto Usagi's chest.  
"So it's like that?" Usagi said.  
"Ah, don't get the wrong idea Sagi san! I went drinking... Got drunk. I didnno that would happen. Juss like that whole thing with the seatbelt was stuck and Ijuuin sensei called me cute, then he leaned in close like he was gonna kish me er somthin'. Ahh Ushagi shan, I had a tiring night."  
And with that I fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Usagi's apalled expression as I rested on his chest again.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I should stop it here. What do you think? If you have any suggestions for a oneshot topic feel free to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on the couch in the living room.  
"U-Usagi san?" I called. No answer. I looked over to the wall clock. It was 11:43pm. He must be sleeping, I figured. I went upstairs anyway.

I slowly opened the door to his bedroom.  
"Usagi san?" I whispered.  
I saw him sit up.  
"Oh you're awake? What is it, Misaki?" He said, patting the area of the bed next to him.  
I walked over to it and sat down.  
"Uh I have a question. About Ijuuin sensei. But firstly, how did I get to the couch? And uhm.. This is your shirt isn't it?" It was a white button down shirt that came down to the top of my thighs. The sleeves also came past my hands.  
"I had to carry you downstairs after I did everything. I don't know which room is yours, honestly. I forget because we're always in here, and I can't just put you in a random room, they're occupied."  
I gave a slight chuckle before laying down on his super soft pillow.  
"And next question. Are you upset about how Ijuuin sensei and I went to dinner?" I asked hesitantly.  
"No. But you said you got drunk and went drinking and he kissed you or something." He said turning away from me.  
"W-what? When did I say that?"  
"In the bath when you were resting."  
"Oh. Sorry if I troubled you."  
Usagi grunted in reply. He said I repaid him by taking a bath with him but his character seemed a little off.

"Good morning, Usagi san!" I said cheerfully as his dreadful appearance groggily walked down the stairs.  
"Morning." He said.  
I feel like things had been kind of complicated since yesterday. I can't tell whether Usagi's doing fine, or is mad at me.  
I was making an apology slash just-because breakfast.  
"It smells good, what are you making, Misaki?"  
"Onigiri* with miso soup!" I chirped.

"Huh. Sounds good." He said, still in his dark aura from waking up.  
I was rolling the rice while Usagi got up and poured himself a cup of coffee on the counter behind me.

I jumped as I heard glass breaking.  
"Ah! Usagi san, are you okay?" I said, spinning around and inspecting the counter and Usagi's hands.  
"Oh, you're hurt!"  
"Not really."  
I quickly turned on the cool water tap and ran his hands through it.  
"Stay here, let me get something to wrap your hands." I said as I ran upstairs to get gauze.  
I hurried back down, happy to see Usagi was in the same place.  
"Here," I said, wrapping his hand and turning off the water.  
"Thanks." He said, "I can clean up the glass if you want me to."  
"No, no! Don't do to many things with your hand, don't you know you have a really bad cut on your hand?" I walked to the cabinet.  
"Here, use the heat resistant ones!"  
He sighed and filled his mug.  
I made the food into the shape of a bear and poured the freshly boiled soup before setting it on the table in front of Usagi and I.  
"It's finished, Usagi san!" I chirped.  
"Thank you for the food." We both said.  
Usagi picked up one of his Onigiri with his chopsticks and eyed it carefully.  
"Wow... It's a bear! Why though?" He asked.  
"Because I know you like bears! Also.. It's an apology breakfast."  
"Hm." He said, looking down at his plate of Onigiri.

I had finished my Miso soup before getting up and washing the dishes.  
Wait a minute. I just remembered something! Usagi isn't jealous! Or mad! I think he might be... Tired... Of me. No! Not to sound concieted or anything, but he loves me too much to get tired of me.  
Maybe it IS because of Kyo san. But he said it wasn't. So maybe I should just ask.  
Here goes...  
"Usagi san!"  
He looked up, surprised.  
"What is your problem?" I asked bluntly.  
"My... Problem?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well a few days ago, I accidentally ruined one of your Kan mangas by accidentally putting it in the dryer and felt guilty. But don't worry. I replaced it with one of my books, so I'm better now." He said casually.  
"What?! Ugh. Forget it. And that's not what I meant!"  
"Oh so you mean why I'm kind of upset because you have yet to- Oh, never mind." He said dimly, his bangs covering his eyes.

I have yet to what? He is _so_ confusing sometimes!

* * *

**A/N:** You probably noticed my chapters getting shorter? I'm kind of buisy so I write as much as I can, then stop at a part I think is good.  
Also, I've read almost all of the Junjou but I've only read the Junjou Romanticas, only a few Egoist chapters. But I came across chapter 53 which made me fangirl like crazy because of the last couple pages, if you haven't read that, I REALLY recommend you do so!  
If you have any oneshot ideas, please feel free to PM me!  
HAPPY PRESIDENT'S DAY!


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going upstairs, I have to work." He said, putting his plate in the sink. Now's not the time. I really need to know what he's thinking. "I don't want to bother you but. Do you mind of I come with you? Suzuki san's ribbon needs to be changed..." He hesitated for a moment before allowing me in. "I hope I'm not bothering you." "You're fine, it's just a column. It won't take long." He said, turning on his computer. What is wrong with him? He told me I have yet to do something... What is it? I have yet to apologize...? No. I did that way too much. I have yet to... Say I love him... He loves me so much but I never express that I feel the same way... "Usagi san. Don't worry, you aren't forcing me to do anything." He looked up, straightening his glasses, confused. And I also want you to know that I lo-" What happened? Why'd I stop? C'mon say it like a man! "I lo-... Lo- lo... Ugh. Lo-" How pathetic, Misaki... You can do better than that! Usagi didn't even wait for me to finish before he pulled me close. Claiming my lips. "I love you too." He said as he pulled away. He suddenly held me by my waist and propped me on his shoulder. "W-wait!" "Not waiting. That confession was an invitation wasn't it?" I hesitated for a moment. "You didn't let me finish!" "Oh don't wory. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to say anything but confessions." "You're so concieted." "But you know I'm right, yes?" I stayed silent as he walked to his room. "Okay. If I confess will you not continue? Because you don't listen to anything I say once your mind is made up." "I might not continue. But go ahead, confess!" "Okay... I... Lo... Love.. Lo.. Y- you.." "I'm sorry, time's up. If someone you loved so dearly confessed, you would do the same." He said, Placing me on the bed and loosening his tie. "Wait, wait! I thought you said you wouldn't continue if I confessed to you!" "I said MIGHT." Usagi started pulling my pants down. I closed my eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. He took his large hand and held both of mine on the pillow above me, his other hand slowly creeping down my boxers. He pulled back. "Hah, you're not putting up much of a fight this time. Are you enjoying yourself, Misaki?" He said as he gently stroked my member. "Ahhnnn..." I said, gently thrusting my hips foward by reflex. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, and suddenly swallowed me whole. I gasped in surprise as he swirled his warm, skillful tongue. My hips thrusted into his mouth as I came. I felt him swallow all of it like an idiot. I always tell him not to do that. His lips traced all the way down my chest planting kiss marks on the way. I didn't have the energy to warn or stop him but I swear, if he makes those noticeable- "GYAAH!" I flinched at the sudden sensation. Usagi's tongue was suddenly up my- "U-Usagi san! Don't do that, it feels weird..." I said, but my body told differently. I unconciously moved my hips so his tongue went deeper inside. Finally, he pulled back and grabbed some lubricant off the night stand, spreading some on his hands quickly. He took his member and slowly pushed himself inside. "Misaki." Usagi said in a seductive whisper. "Can you spread your legs for me?" "What?!" "Unless your not capable..." "No! I am perfectly capable of doing so." I spread my legs a little. "Wider." "Like... This?" I said, blushing hard and spreading my legs. My member was uncomfortably vulnerable, and Usagi laughed at the fact. Usagi slowly pushed himself in and suddenly started pounding, quickly sliding in and out repeatedly. It felt so great, but I would never admit it. "Haaa, Misaki..." Usagi said as he released his warmth inside me. He didn't say anything as he rested on top of me and drifted off to sleep. Huh, no 'I love you?' Did you seriously just fuck me sensless then fall asleep, Usagi? That's when one of my signature crazy ideas came up. Am I just some stress reliever? He bangs me every time he gets bored? I thought that's why he had Suzuki san. I wonder if I was a punching bag from the start of this whole relationship... - A/N: I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN THIS LONG! You were probably off following another fanfic story... But I'm going to be more active from now on! also I'm making a Yaoi fanpage on Facebook soon. It'll probably be just like the others out there but I'll find a way to make it more interactive! But back to the point! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T LOSE LOYALTY (XD) (Or faith? Or... What's the word...) 


End file.
